The present invention concerns new dimethacrylic acid esters derived from 2,5-dimethyloltetrahydrofuran and its derivatives. It also concerns the preparation of such compounds as well as their use as adhesives, particularly as solvent-free adhesives that harden spontaneously as oxygen is excluded.
Methacrylic acid esters, both the monoesters as well as the diesters, have been known for a long time and can be used, among other uses, as an adhesive component for adhesives that harden spontaneously under the exclusion of oxygen. For example, dimethacrylates of propoxylated diphenylolpropane as well as special derivatives of tricyclodecane have been used for this purpose.
With reference to their application, however, anaerobically hardening adhesives based on these dimethacrylates leave something to be desired with respect to greater adhesive strength. Tetrahydrofurfuryl methacrylate is a monomer that can be used for the preparation of anaerobically hardening adhesives with high strength at room temperature, but a strongly annoying odor is observed due to its relatively high volatility. In addition, the resistance to heat is extremely unfavorable because of the low ceiling temperature of the polymer formed.